


The Last Duel of the Supremacy

by FairToMiddling93



Series: The Dumbest Shit in Existence [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is dead and redemption is pointless, General Pryde can suck my cock, Hux is actually competent, Kylo is actually Competent, Snoke is actually competent, The First Order Wins (Star Wars), everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairToMiddling93/pseuds/FairToMiddling93
Summary: A short rewrite of the throne room scene in which Kylo and Rey duel in front of Snoke, Hux is competent enough to send a full assault against the Resistance Cruiser, and Kylo Ren is an actual competent fighter.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren & Snoke, Rey & Snoke (Star Wars)
Series: The Dumbest Shit in Existence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588456
Kudos: 2





	The Last Duel of the Supremacy

Kylo Ren fell to the ground. Rey raised her yellow lightsaber in an attacking stance, ready to engage the dark lord head on. Kylo rose from the ground, using the force to send Rey backwards, knocking her lightsaber out of her hand. Kylo waved his unstable lightsaber in the air, ready to strike at Rey.

"Lord Ren, you have completed your path to the dark side. You will become better then Darth Vader. You will become the strongest force user in the history of the galaxy." 

Snoke laughed as Rey got up, force pulling her lightsaber to her, before charging Kylo. Their lightsabers collided, but Kylo was physically stronger. His saber hit hers at a far greater strength, cause her to lose balance. Rey jumped backwards and adjusted her stance. Kylo charged her aggressively hitting her blade with his continuously. It was impossible for Rey to keep up. 

"I do not doubt the ability of my apprentice. He is strong. He is of the Skywalker bloodline."

It was clear to Rey that Snoke was only saying this to energize Kylo. It was working. With every sentence Snoke spoke, Kylo became faster and stronger. Before long, his blade sliced through the hilt of hers, sending her to the ground. He raised his lightsaber to strike down Rey, but he stopped. 

"Ben, don't do this."

In a fit of rage at hearing his old name, he sent the lightsaber straight through her chest, killing her. All the guards could hear was Snoke's laugh as the last of the Resistance ships had been destroyed.


End file.
